


Break the ice

by tulip22



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulip22/pseuds/tulip22
Summary: Over the years Dawn grew more mature and meeting Paul on various trips made her feelings for him turn in to something more but he is the ice which is difficult to break.





	1. Crossroads

The moonlight poured in to the room casting an eerie glow. The ghostly shadow of a figure standing near the window pane was soaking in the silvery luminescence and looking towards the bed. 

The bed she shared with her other half. The warm cozy space which was supposed to be her sanctuary. The fluffy pillows where a man was sleeping soundly.

When had she fallen for him?.Her first meeting with him had turned out to be a disaster with him giving her a name called troublesome and her hating him. Over the years she grew a tender spot for him and feelings of detest changed in to something powerful. Something called love.

She studied him closely. His lavender hair fell on his forehead. His bare torso was covered only by a thin sheet. He looked like a small child sleeping peacefully with not a care in the world. 

A few hours ago they were being intimate and as soon as it was finished he turned to his side and slept. She knew marrying him would not be easy. He will never be easy. Despite that she accepted him whole heartedly.She knew the only way she could have him was at night otherwise it would be the usual. 

She took a deep breath and joined him in bed. She did not touch him as she would wake him up. The mattress sunk by her weight and she closed her eyes drifting to a world of dreams.

The morning came quickly and she opened her eyes which were welcomed by the yellow rays entering through her pink curtains and enveloping the whole room with light. She stretched her arms causing the blanket covering her to fall on her lap. She got less sleep last night but her biological clock worked perfectly as she woke up at her regular time. She was wearing Paul's spare shirt and turned to look towards her sleeping husband. She ran her fingers through his hair causing him to slowly open his eyes and look at his wife.

She immediately removed her hand as he hated when anybody touched him.He slowly got up and leaned in to the headboard.He looked at the time. It was nine a.m. He was late today for training because of his blue haired wife as she kept him up. He hated his brother for forcing him in to this marriage. He gritted his teeth and seethed with anger. He didn't want any hindrances in between his goal.

He took his boxers from the floor and put them on. He started to go to the bathroom for a shower.Dawn watched him get up and realized he was back to being the grumpy Paul. She got up to make him some breakfast as he would leave for his everyday training and judging by the look he gave when he sat he was furious.It wasn't like she forced him to sleep with her. He enjoyed it too.

She went downstairs to make him his favourite. Since Reggie moved out the house was quiet. It had been a week now and she missed him as he kept her company when Paul would come home late. She made him scrambled eggs with toast and his regular honey tea. She kept the breakfast on the dining table and started to clean the kitchen. She would fix herself later.

She heard the sound of footsteps and knew he was coming downstairs. She continued her chores and the creaking of wooden chair took her attention. She looked at him as he was seated and started eating his breakfast. No words were exchanged as she turned around and continued washing the pot.She was always the one initiating the conversation.  
"Paul would you be home early today?"  
He scowled. "Why would I come early because of you I am so late for my training today"  
Dawn answered him very carefully these days because no one knew when he would loose his temper. She was always patient with him.  
"Paul I am sorry if you think that way.I was just asking.I wanted to go the new park opened in Veilstone and thought we could spend sometime together".  
He loathed this. He detested attachments. He thought of them as an obstacle. For this day he told his brother he didn't want to get married.He only had one goal that was to be at the top and had no time for this. He had to be in the elite four and for that he would break the odds. He would fight till the end. He put his fingers on the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.  
"Troublesome didn't I tell you nothing would change after this damned ceremony?. You know very well not to expect such stuff from me. I have to train my pokemon to go through and I have no time for your demands"  
She knew it was too much to ask for.  
"Paul you are already working so hard.Some hours off won't hinder that"  
He glared at her ."Hours ? Every minute counts . You have no idea how much this all means to me and I won't make an exception"  
She left her career just for him but he won't even acknowledge that.  
Her face fell listening to him. So she was not an exception?.  
Finishing his breakfast he stood and started heading towards the door.  
Dawn called out to him.  
"At what time will you be back?"  
Her words were only met with silence as she heard the door being closed.  
Tears threatened to spill but she stopped them. He was right she shouldn't force him. She promised herself she wouldn't break . To be with him she accepted everything that came along including his flaws and behaviour.She couldn't even think of sharing her life with another for she loved him so much. She sat on the chair and composed herself. She took the empty plates from the table and thought of calling Misty. Gary was on his trip with a bunch of other scientists so Misty would be alone at her house. Her best friend was the only one who she could count on. Gary and Misty had gotten married a few months ago and Dawn was the maid of honour. Dawn was very happy for both of them. 

"Maybe Misty can cheer me up"


	2. Heart strings

Dawn called Misty after Paul left.  
"Hey! Mist how are you?"  
"Hello I am great Dawn. You know I have to write various reports on the newly discovered water pokemon. I have been so busy"  
"Oh I am not disturbing you am I?"  
"No Dawn you can never disturb me. Infact talking to you makes me so happy"  
"I was getting so bored Misty"  
"Come over then. Paul is training?"  
"Yeah when is he not?"  
"Hahaha it looks like you married his pokemon too"  
"With Paul his pokemon always come first"  
"Dawn you are stuck with him"  
"Perhaps I am Mist. You can always cheer me up"  
"Come soon"  
"I will be there in an hour"

Dawn quickly made some food for Paul. She then changed in to black jeans and a purple shirt. Taking her keys she walked to Misty's house. She rung the bell.  
The red head opened the door and hugged Dawn.  
"Hey"  
"Hey yourself"  
"What's up?"  
"The sky"  
"Funny Misty"  
Dawn placed herself on the orange couch. She looked around the living room. It was messed up and books were scattered on the ground.  
"A nerd married a nerd"  
"A grumpy psycho married a sweet kid"  
"Hey he is not a psycho! He is a genius with zero social skills"  
"You are so in love with him. How do you even keep up with him?"  
"I am the only one who can"  
Misty threw an orange soda can towards Dawn which she caught easily.  
"How is Gary?"  
"He is in Johto doing his research"  
"You must feel so alone"  
"No we talk two times a day"  
Dawn felt jealous of her. Paul didn't even bother talking to her unless required. He only conversed when needed even though they lived under the same roof.  
Dawn and Misty watched a movie together and it was dark soon. Dawn's phone rang and when she saw the screen her eyes almost popped out of her eye sockets. Paul never called her on her phone. She picked up his call but before she could even utter a single word he yelled and she was sure even Misty could hear it.  
"Troublesome where the hell are you?Do you even realize how late it is?Why aren't you home?"  
Dawn was scared to death hearing the tone of his voice.  
"I am at Misty's house. I didn't look at the time. I will return immediately"  
Dawn could feel that Paul was furious.  
"Get here now"  
Then he hung up.  
Dawn just stared at her phone.  
"What had gotten in to Paul?"


	3. Tied together

Dawn quickly wore her jacket and turned to leave towards her house. She didn't even hear Misty calling out her name. It was chilly and the moon shined so bright.

The moment she reached her house she was panicking. Her heart was beating a thousand times per minute. Paul never cared about her not being home before then what has gotten in to him today?. Then again he is always late himself.

The light was on and she put the key in to the key hole to open the door. As soon as she entered and shut the door behind she came face to face with her stoic husband.

He was enraged and his eyebrows were furrowed.  
"Why were you out so late?"  
"I.."  
"I asked you a damn question"  
Dawn was scared.  
"I just went to visit Misty and didn't realize the time"  
Paul leaned in close. She was small compared to him.  
"You didn't realize the time. Why did you even leave with out my permission?"  
"Paul I was bored and you were training so I thought I could pay Misty a visit"  
"You were bored? Why? Don't you have anything to do? Oh right you are useless since you left your co-ordinating career"  
That cut through the blunette's heart. Her eyes were filled with tears.

Why was he so cruel?.  
She pushed him back with all the energy she could muster.

"I left it because I liked pokestyling better and I thought of pursuing that but then you happened and tied me to you"

He was stunned.

She rushed towards her room weeping all the way.


	4. Feelings

Paul just looked at his wife's back disappearing in their bedroom.  
He was stunned at what she said.  
Maybe he went a little overboard. No! She wasn't supposed to be out this late. When he returned home today he didn't see her sitting at the couch like she usually did watching her favourite show. He always noticed this but today she was not there. He searched the whole house but there was no sign of her. Something moved inside of him and he panicked. He was worried about her. 

He called her for the first time ever waiting impatiently for her to pick up. With every passing bell he was scared for her well being. When she did pick up he took all of his anger out on her.

Paul wasn't supposed to feel all these emotions but he did and for that he was angry on the very person who caused them. 

He went to their room and saw Dawn sleeping. Her cheeks were marred with tear stains. She must have been crying. He removed his shirt and went to bed with the mattress sinking by his weight. No he didn't feel anything for her. With that thought he turned away from her and slept on his side.


	5. Cruel

Next day Dawn woke up earlier than usual. She didn't turn to the other side but felt a presence behind her. She knew it was her arrogant husband. 

He had been so cruel last night. His words had had dug a hole in her heart. 

She looked at her phone. There were missed calls from Misty,Reggie and her mom. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.She made her way to the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her condition was disheveled and she looked awful. Her face was marred with tear stains.

She sighed.  
She had gotten used to his harsh words but last night her immunity to them had not stopped them from stinging.

She took a hot shower and changed in to black jeans and a red shirt. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders and were still damp.  
She started to dry them with a towel that is when she caught sight of someone standing at the entrance of the bathroom door through the mirror.  
She froze and halted her movement. Paul was watching her this whole time.  
Last night's event came back to her mind and she felt tears at the back of her eyes but stopped them from falling.  
She averted her gaze.  
"I am done. You can use the bathroom"  
Dawn said weakly.  
Paul ignored her and walked past her.  
She didn't want to be around him for now so she quickly left the bathroom and headed downstairs.  
She made his breakfast and kept it on the table. She started doing the house chores and went to the basement to do the laundry. She won't have to face him when he would eat his breakfast. She would have hers later.  
"He didn't even apologize"  
Dawn said closing her eyes.


	6. Pain

He came downstairs only to find his breakfast on the table but she was nowhere to be seen. Dawn is usually there serving him with the biggest smile she could muster. Not that he cared but where the hell was she?.

He placed himself in the chair and looked at the food. She had made his favourite. He always liked scrambled eggs and for some reason it reminded him of his mother, the way she used to make it.

He had enough of her melodrama and called her.

"Troublesome"

Dawn heard him and quickly picked up the dried clothes and went upstairs. The dirty pile was left so she would have to come down again.

She really didn't want to see him right now.

Paul saw her putting the laundry basket on the table.

She met his gaze.

No words were spoken.

Time stood still.

All she saw was anger.

All he saw was pain.

Onyx stared in to Deep blue.

His eyes held authority.

Her eyes held unshed tears.

They were like yin and yang.


	7. Him and her

Dawn looked in to her husband's black orbs. His eyes held authority. She waited for him to say something.

He was angry. He was in turmoil. He had this foreign feeling inside his heart. Was it guilt?. Was it hate?. Was it love?. Was it anger?.Was it pain?.

He spat with bitterness.

"Enough! Enough with your melodrama! Just snap out of it! Would you be normal again?"

Dawn couldn't believe him. 

"Normal? I am normal! You make me like this"  
Dawn said pointing a finger at him.

He was enraged. He hated his brother for making him marry her. He loathed emotions and attachments.

"I make you like this?. You have been all gloomy like an actress in a soap opera"

She was heart broken.

"Why are you acting like you give a damn about it?"

His eyes twitched.She was getting on his last nerve.

"I don't care about you! I am not bothered about it. It is just that your mere existence infuriates me"

Those words threw daggers in her heart.

Tears did spill this time.

"I know you don't care about anyone other than yourself but I do care about you. I can't leave even if I tried"

Something moved inside of him.

"Why?"

She looked confused.

He took some steps towards her and she took a few backwards.

"Why?"

"Paul I..."

"Why?"

She understood what he was asking.

He continued moving forwards until her back hit the wall.

He had her trapped.

She was little compared to him.

"Why?"

She looked up at him with tear stricken eyes. His stare were boring holes in to her.

"Because I love you Paul. I freaking love you with every inch of my being"

There she said it. More sobs erupted from her.

He didn't know what came over him.

He placed both hands on the sides of her head and leaned in close. He put his lips on hers. He kissed her with passion. He bit her lower lip and his tounge entered her mouth.

Dawn was startled.

He never kissed her before. 

When they were intimate he never bothered to kiss her on her lips.

She didn't move. She didn't breathe. She was frozen. She thought if she made a single move this would stop and she never wanted it to stop.


	8. Stubborn

As if in a haze Paul continued his ministrations on her soft lips. They tasted like strawberries. He couldn't get enough. They had been intimate before but today all the emotions were magnified.

She wanted him. She needed him to fill her very soul. She wanted every inch of him. He was her everything.

He never kissed her before. It was all too quick everytime. 

She kissed him back with full passion.

They completed each other's existence.

A beeping sound caused Paul to come back to reality.

He pulled back and stood stiff.

He couldn't believe himself and didn't know how to react. He was in shock. He was fighting with himself. He had shown weakness. He had kissed her. There was a momentary lapse of judgement. He couldn't control himself. He looked at the blunette who seemed so vulnerable and weak.

What had he done?.

Having sexual relations were not a foreign concept for married couples but he had never crossed a line to show any feelings. It was always fast and needy. Today he had made an exception. He felt disgusted.

Dawn stared in to onyx eyes and searched for any ounce of love but she was met with disappointment and she only found regret. Did he despise her that much?.

Paul took the phone out of his pocket and answered the call backing away from his wife and walked out of the room.

Dawn slumped on the floor sliding down the wall. She closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe she should visit her mother. She would take the heartache away. She always did in childhood.


	9. Bottled up emotions

Paul had left a while ago. Dawn had just done the laundry. She contemplated whether to leave the house and visit Misty but then she remembered the last time she left. She thought against it as she didn't want an angry Paul on her back.

When she folded the last cloth from the pile she grasped it tightly as tears threatened to spill. What had she gotten herself in to by marrying him?.

She can not remain a lifeless doll and follow his every command while he treated her like trash. She has feelings too and the waves of emotions keep swirling inside of her.

She had done everything a wife should but he is the ice which doesn't melt.

The thought of leaving him still scared her.

She just couldn't come to leave him.

She was caught in the web of love and pain.

Why can't he just see that she is not the enemy here?.

The sound of the door bell pulled her out of her thoughts.

She placed the cloth in the basket and wiped her tears with her forearm.

She opened the door only to come face to face with a redhead.

"Dawn I was worried I..

Before Misty could finish her sentence Dawn hugged her and started crying harder.

Misty was startled.

"Dawn are you okay?"

She needed to let go of her bottled up emotions. She needed to let out this pain which was too much to bear for she had reached her saturation point.


	10. Lust

Misty was too shocked to react. She had never seen her best friend like this. She knew Dawn was strong and had a heart of steel to bear such harsh attitude from Paul on a daily basis. Dawn still had patience and loved him unconditionally. 

"Hey! Hey! It's okay Dawn! Everything is going to be just fine! Please stop crying! He is not worth it!"

Dawn had invited her friend in and was leaning on her shoulder.

Misty closed the door behind her.

Fresh tears spilled and Dawn started crying harder. No words were spoken and Misty didn't push her further to speak as she didn't want to rub salt on her wounds.

She knew her best friend was in turmoil. She was hurting on the inside. Her heart was aching and she had to let it out. Misty would be there for her till she weeped out her sorrow and pain. 

They sat on the couch and Misty kept a hand around Dawn's shoulder all the while hugging her. Dawn let her tears fall and they stained Misty's shirt. Misty didn't care as she knew right now Dawn needed some one or something to hold on to just like the anchor which helps the ship to stand still. Misty was not a patient woman and she was controlling her anger. In reality she wanted to rip Paul's head off.

The door opened with a loud thud which startled the two ladies causing them to break apart. Misty's eyes threw daggers while Dawn still had crystal tears leaking out of her orbs. 

Paul looked at the redhead who was looking at him with hatred and sitting in his living room holding his shaking wife. 

He ignored the redhead and locked eyes with the blunette. She seemed scared of him so she averted her gaze to the floor. Misty was about to speak but Dawn squeezed her hand to stop her from saying anything bad. She looked at her silently pleading not to make the situation worse.

Misty was beyond furious that Dawn was still defending him in her own weird way.

Paul spoke with irritation.

"Troublesome come to the bedroom now"

With that said he rushed inside slamming the door behind.

"Dawn you are not going in there. I was about to rip his head off. Why the hell did you stop me?"

"Misty it would only worsen the situation. I will talk to him in my way. I need to settle this"

"I will not let you go in there. God knows what that psychopath will do"

"Misty I have to face him sooner or later"

"Dawn..."

"Misty you can take the guest bedroom. I will be right back"

"Be careful"

Dawn nodded.

As she entered their bedroom Paul stood right in front of her. He had something in his onyx eyes. He had a burning desire which he had to fulfill. Dawn raised an eyebrow at him questioning him. He answered her by pushing her on the bed and getting on top of her. Dawn was puzzled and tried to get up but he pushed her down.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Paul leaned in close and spoke near her ear.

"I need you troublesome. You are doing things to me that I can not explain. I need you so much right now"

With that he kissed her hard.

Dawn knew she had lost the battle once again.


	11. Heart

After he was done he turned to his side. Dawn layed their defeated. She had tried to stop him but got lost in the middle herself. His touch was like fire to her. She would never win against him. He controlled her in every way.

She couldn't take no more and started crying harder. She didn't care if he was listening to her. She had enough of this melodrama. She wanted to be happy again. She wanted this pain to end. She was sure even Misty could hear her. What must she think of Dawn?. She must think so low of her that she sleeps with a man who throws her away everytime. The man who doesn't care about her feelings.

He could hear her sniffling. He knew she was hurting. Her heart was in pain. She was in pain and it was all because of him...

The man who is supposed to be her husband. 

Her sobs grew louder and he could feel the bed shaking.

He let her cry...

He let her take out the sorrow and bottled up emotions with him as a silent witness.

He knew he would never be able to console her like normal.

For now he would just be there for her with his mere presence.

He won't stop her....

He would at least allow her this much..

For he did feel something for her but was a coward to admit it....

He was a coward...


	12. Remorse

Paul's heart was hurting hearing his wife cry. He wanted to take her in his arms and give her a warm hug. He wanted to tell her what effect she had on him. He wanted to have a proper conversation with her but his ego stopped him from doing so.

A loud banging on the door drove him out of his thoughts. Who the hell was disturbing them?.

He got up from the bed taking his pants from the floor. He had a scowl on his face and he was about to tear the person to shreds who was knocking on the door like a maniac.

He slammed the door open which would have surely broken as he applied so much pressure on it.

He came face to face with the redhead who was fuming and throwing daggers at him. He always hated her as she was too close to his wife.

"Don't you have any manners?. Trespassing on someone's property and banging like a mad man on their bedroom door"

"You fucking bastard I have no interest in coming here. I only came to check up on Dawn as I heard her crying"

"That is not your fucking concern. She is my wife"

"That is my concern. She is my best friend and you surely don't treat her like one"

"Listen woman you are making me loose my patience.."

A sniffling sound interrupted him and Misty grew stiff. With out a doubt it was Dawn. What the hell did he do to her?.

Misty tried to enter the bedroom but he stopped her. 

"Let me through you bastard she needs me right now"

"Get out of my house before I do something worse"

"I am not going anywhere until you let me see her"

He shut the door in her face.

"Damn the redhead is annoying"  
He ran a hand through his hair.

Misty kept banging on the door.  
He looked at the blunette who had tears in her eyes and she was sitting on the bed leaning in to the headboard.

He was at the loss of words.

He stepped towards her and sat on the bed. He felt guilty. She looked broken as she continued to stare at an empty spot in the room.

He hugged her and started crying silent tears.

"I am so sorry"


	13. Love that hurts! Love that's warm!

Love?. What is love?. Love that is selfless! Love that is kind! Love that gives! Love that is warm! Love is silent but it makes the most noise! Love is trials and tribulations! Love is beautiful!

He was hugging the blunette who was completely lost in thought. Her locks of blue layed sprawling on the white pristine sheets. Her head was on his muscular torso and her tears continued to fall on his bare back. She looked like a goddess even in such a state.

He did love her but he was a coward to admit it. He didn't realize that she was not an obstacle in his goal but she was the one supporting him. From taking care of his needs to consoling him when he lost his battles she was there. She stood through all the things he threw her way. She was strong but it was only a matter of time until she would break.

He took her face in his hands and cupped her cheeks. He wiped the fresh tears leaking out of her blue orbs. He was bewitched. She looked beautiful even though she was messy.The cries of the red head had died down and everything was silent.

Just this once he would show her that he needs her. Just this once he would let his facade slip.  
He would have shown her that he actually cared before but his ego got in the way every single time.

He would make love to her.

"I am sorry! I want you troublesome! I need you!"

Blue stared in to onyx.

Sparks flew everywhere.

Emotions skyrockected.

Feelings swirled right in and out.

He put a single lock of blue behind her ear and kissed her softly. He savoured her pink lips which tasted like strawberries. He licked her lower lip biting it slightly as if asking for permission to enter her mouth. Their gazes were locked and she was lost in the black waters. She was weak for him and she did allow him to continue. She would let him love her even if it was just for the time being. She would feel like she was needed,like she was worth something,like somebody would stop her heart from breaking and put it back in to place.

She parted her lips and it was the only permission he needed. 

He entered her mouth and deepened the kiss. He took a handful of hair and brought her close. Their tounges fought for dominance and they enjoyed the kiss. When they were out of breath he stopped and kept his forehead on hers.

He then started kissing her neck and removed the blanket covering her. She layed in all her glory in front of him. He reached the valley of her breasts and peppered kisses on the way. He took her breasts in his hand and fondled with them. He started rubbing her nipples earning a moan from the blunette.

He would explore every inch of her for she was his. Why hadn't he noticed before?.

He was a selfish man.

She pulled his hair and brought him closer to her chest. He took her right breast in his mouth and sucked like a hungry infant. He rubbed her left one causing Dawn to arch her back. She was over the moon. Never before had he taken it slow. Never before she had seen this side of him.

He then removed his mouth causing his saliva to remain on her breast. He then kissed her abdomen and reached her lower reigons.

He took her left leg and kissed it reaching her sensitive spot. He put one digit inside causing Dawn to see stars. She felt so good. She could feel the most amazing sensation at the pit of her stomach. 

He added another finger.

"Damn you are so tight troublesome"

He moved in and out of her at a slow pace. She was close. When she was about to reach her climax he removed his fingers causing Dawn to buck her hips to show him her need.

He chuckled. She wouldn't have to wait much longer.

"Calm down! You little girl"

"I want to love every inch of my wife today"

These words startled Dawn and she looked in to his eyes searching for any doubts. She found none. His gaze was warm today rather than the icy cold ones she was used to everyday.

He aligned himself at her entrance and asked for permission.

"Can I troublesome?"

She would never refuse. He was showing her this kinder side of himself which he would never share with anyone. Maybe her patience had beared fruits. Maybe all the hardship had paid off. She would gladly give herself to this version of Paul anyday.

She nodded. This was all the permission he needed. He entered her earning a gasp from the blunette. He moved slow at first letting her adjust to his size and then increased his pace. She put her legs around his waist making him to go deeper. She dug her fingernails at his back causing him to growl like a wild animal. Moans and grunts filled the room and the bed creaked from his hard ministrations. She pushed herself forward matching his thurst. Both moved in a sync. They had their own rhythm. Both danced on the beat of their own drums.

This was amazing for Dawn. She could feel her orgasm and stars appeared infront of her eyes.  
She yelled his name on the top of her lungs.

"Paul"  
"Come for me Dawn"

She orgasmed at his command. She was so lost in her high that she didn't hear him say her name.

He moved in and out of her at a faster rate. He soon reached his climax and fell on Dawn's breasts. Both took laboured breaths and looked at each other. Dawn's eyes were filled with tears.  
Paul thought he had done something wrong.

"Dawn did I hurt you?"

His velvety voice saying her name increased the water works and she sobbed. He was concerned about her. He cared about her. 

"I am sorry I should have stopped"

"No it is not you it is me. I just can not believe it that you care about me"

He sighed while still inside of her. Her voice was a mere whisper.  
He had to say it now otherwise he won't be able to ever.

"I love you Dawn Paul Shinji. I have always but I didn't know how to show it"

Did he just say he loves her?.

"Oh my god what did you just say?"  
She couldn't believe her ears. Had she heard it right?.

"Don't make me repeat it again troublesome"

She laughed halfway through her tears and cupped his cheek. 

"I love you too Paul Shinji. I have always"

He kissed her hard. He was not done with her. Her taste was toxic. He grasped her hair and turned her flat on her stomach. He started jackhammering her and Dawn grabbed the sheets tightly. She went forward with each thurst. 

He felt awesome. He grabbed her hips tightly surely enough to leave a bruise. It didn't matter only he would be able to see them.

They soon climaxed together. He fell on her back. He felt content and soon turned to the his side of the bed lying on his back. He removed himself from her causing her to gasp.

They were breathing slowly now. She turned and moved towards his chest. He tightened his hold on her waist bringing her closer. Her scent filled his nostrils and he felt home. She was his home. He covered them with a sheet and kissed her forehead. Both of them drifted to a deep slumber. She was his sanctuary afterall.

Sometimes love is there but it remains hidden behind anger. It takes time for the birds to make the nest, collecting twigs and putting them together.


	14. All that is worth

It seemed that Paul was in a haze last night and he had said those words which he was afraid of the most. He had lost control again and he didn't like to be weak. He was raised strong and he wanted to be an epitome of greatness. His way of thinking was that it can only be achieved when he keeps pushing people away. He won't let them come close because they can easily exploit his weakness. This little blunette had found a way to enter his heart. 

He woke up at the crack of the dawn. His biological clock worked that way. He saw his wife covered with the blankets and last night came back full force. He felt exposed and vulnerable. No matter how much he tried to push these vile thoughts away he couldn't. He shouldn't have told her that he loved her. Now she held power over him but he won't let her be incharge of him.

He can't do this anymore. He has reached his breaking point. He can't love her the way she wants him to. He can't be the happy go lucky guy she wants him to be. He can't handle her tears. He was fighting his inner demons and he knew which side had won. He knew what he had to do.

He needed a little space and he couldn't be all lovey dovey like that Gary was with his loud mouthed wife. The red head gave him a headache everytime she came over.

He needed to get stronger. He needed to beat Cynthia and fulfill his dream. He threw the sheets of himself and headed to the bathroom. The sound of the shower running woke Dawn up. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled to herself as his words repeated in her mind like a rhythm. He had really loved her. He had made love to her. She was happy and content. She was so enthusiastic and quickly went to the other room and took a shower. Misty would be awake too and she would have alot of questions. 

She put on a pair of blue jeans and white shirt. She went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. She had knocked on Misty's door before going to the kitchen. When the red head saw the blunette she hugged her so hard.

"Oh my god are you okay Dawn?.I was so worried about you?. Did he hurt you huh?.I will kill him"

"Stop Misty no he didn't hurt me infact it is quite the opposite. He told me that he loved me. I can't believe it myself"

Misty's jaw dropped and her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets.

"Whatttt?".

"Calm down Misty I don't want him to know that I told you. I don't want him to go back to his cold attitude. With a lot of effort he has opened himself to me. It is a little progress and I don't want to ruin it".

Misty helped Dawn with the breakfast and as they were setting the table Paul came downstairs.

Dawn blushed crimson remembering last night. Paul looked so handsome with his torn black jeans and a matching shirt. He had a jacket on him and her eyes met his.

"Paul you are just in time. I made pancakes today"

Every step Paul took weighed heavily on his very soul. He can't play house anymore.He had so many dreams and he had to get away from this place. The place which smelled like her. No he can't do this.

He eyed the red head who was sipping coffee and didn't even bother to look at him.

Paul had to do this now. He didn't adopt his grumpy tone and spoke as softly as possible.

"Dawn there is something I need to tell you"

Misty nearly spit her coffee when she heard him call her Dawn. 

"What in the world is happening today?"

"Yes Paul you can after breakfast. You must be hungry"

Damn why did she care so much?

"No listen it is important"

Dawn stared at her husband.

"I need to leave right now"

"Leave oh you mean to train?. You can after breakfast Paul. You can't train on an empty stomach"

Paul gritted his teeth as he held the railing tightly.

"No you are not getting it Dawn"

"What?"

"I need to leave Sinnoh right now and I have to go to the Jhoto reigon as they are holding a meeting there and giving new battle tactics. It will be an essential part of my training"

There was an awkward silence.

Dawn nearly collapsed but held the chair for support. Misty was stunned at all of this.

Dawn's heart was tearing in to a million pieces. He had put it together last night only to break it again. She knew it was too good to be true. She saw the black bag in his hands. He was really leaving her.

" For how long?"

Her voice was breaking with every word she spoke.

"To be honest I don't know"


End file.
